Mega Rangers, time for a mega fun beach day
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: you can figure it out by the title. the poll results said the Megaforce idea won. so, here you go. I don't own Power Rangers. pairings are Troy/Emma, Jake/Gia, Noah/OC, Orion/OC. need ideas for the designs of the OCs Noah and Orion will be paired with, so please leave them in the review
1. Chapter 1

here's the Super Megaforce story. hope y'all like it. if I need to, I'll change Orion's morphing call when it airs on the show

* * *

It's another day in Harwood County, and, as such, another day when the Armada causes trouble. This time, though, they targeted the beach, as a bunch of X-Borgs and a couple Bruisers terrorized the beach goers. One of the Bruisers noticed a little girl paralyzed with fear.

"Aw, can't run away?" it asked in mockery. "Don't worry. In a minute, you won't have to try anymore."

It raised its right arm when he heard an all-too familiar sound.

"Super Mega Mode/Super Mega Silver Power!" six voices shouted, and as if on cue, the Super Mega Rangers appeared, and Orion used his speed to grab the girl, and got her out of the way as the other five fired at the monster.

"You're safe now," Orion said.

"Thank you!" the little girl said as her mother came up to her, and the mother left Orion speechless. She looked around 27, with nicely rounded breasts and a firm buttock, incased in a white bikini bottom and a matching top that showed a bit of cleavage. He was brought out of this when the mother thanked him and ran with her daughter to safety. He then resumed to help the other rangers.

"All right, guys, looks like we're gonna have to go Legendary," Troy said. "Let's go Mighty Morphin'!"

"Wait, Troy, let me try something," Orion said. "Hand me your key."

Troy handed Orion the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger key, and Orion pulled out his Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger key. He focused his energy, and after a brief flash, the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger Key was now the Armored Red Ranger Key.

"Wow, awesome! Let's go, guys!"

Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma and Orion each got their keys(Orion getting the Mighty Morphin' White key), and inserted them into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin'! It's Morphin' Time!"

"White Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus with Dragon Power!"

The suits materialized as the helmets attached to them(AN: think back to the 'Once a Ranger' special of Operation Overdrive when Adam got a new morphing sequence). The rangers then started fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers, Troy using the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger to take out about 10 X-Borgs with one shot. The others took out the rest of them, leaving the Bruisers. The rangers went back to Super Mega Mode, and Orion went into Gold Mode. The rangers charged up their swords as Orion charged his spear, and took out the Bruisers. The all-too familiar beam that makes the monsters grow fired, bringing the Bruisers to a massive size.

"Alright, time to summon the Skyship!" Troy said as he pushed the buttons.

"_Summon Skyship!_" Gosei's voice said as the red ship came out of the clouds.

"Come, Q-Rex Drill!" Orion said, placing the Quantum Ranger key in his morpher, pressing the corresponding button three times followed by the Robo Knight button. The time portal opened up, and out came the dinosaur-themed driller.

"Legendary Megazord, Ready!" the first five said.

"Q-Rex Megazord, Ready!" Orion said as the drill skipped Dino Mode and went on to Megazord mode.

The rangers each picked one bruiser, attacking them with a fury. The Bruiser the core rangers were fighting suddenly grew wings, and started flying.

"We need to take to the sky too!" Troy said, getting the Red Alien Ranger key as the rangers got theirs.

They inserted their keys, and the Ninja Falcon Zord flew to them. Then, they jumped into the sky, and the Falcon Zord attached to the back of the Megazord(AN: refer to my deviant art page to look for a picture of the formation).

"Legendary Alien Megazord, ready!" they shouted.

They then started to fly up, and started slashing, knocking the Bruiser down.

"Alright, Rangers, let's finish this!" Troy said.

"You got it!" Orion said, tossing the Bruiser off him.

The rangers all inserted their keys.

"Legendary Megazord, Sky Strike!"

The core rangers descended from the sky, slashing down on the Bruiser, destroying it. Orion manifested the other two modes of his Zord, and the three drills bore through the monster, destroying it.

"Mega Rangers, that's a super mega win!" Troy said.

-Later, in the Command Center-

"Well done, rangers," Gosei said. "Congratulations on yet another victory over the Armada. In fact, you did so well, I believe it's high time for you all to have a day off."

The rangers shouted in joy, and left to figure out what to do.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Troy said.

"We could go to the amusement park," Emma said.

"Or we could go see the _Star Wars_ movie marathon at the theater," Noah said.

"I bet Orion would relate well to that," Jake joked, the rangers laughing a bit.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go back to that place the Armada attacked," Orion said. "What is it called?"

"It's called a beach, and that sounds great," Gia said. "We could totally take a beach day."

"I'd get to rock my new bikini," Emma said.

"I could work on my tan," Jake said.

"And I could study some of the marine life," Noah said, making the others stare at him. "That's what I like to do at the beach."

"Then it's settled, we're taking a beach day," Troy said. "Good thing, too, 'cause I got a car, and can drive us all to the beach."

They all cheered, and went to all get ready, the guys taking Orion to get the appropriate beach supplies.

* * *

like it? I thought that Legendary Mode was a good idea. in fact, planning to do that match-up sometime on deviant art.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter. sorry it took so long.

* * *

-The next day, right outside Jake's house-

"Man, what is taking Troy so long?" Jake asked.

"Relax, Jake," Noah said. "I'm sure he's just gathering his beach supplies. It is a Saturday, after all."

"I got up early so we could-."

"Hey, look."

The two rangers saw a red Chrysler 2012 convertible pull up to the house. In the driver seat was none other than Troy in sunglasses, a red shirt with a dragon, and black bathing shorts with flames.

"Wow, this is one sweet ride," Jake said. "Why have you been riding the bus when you could've been cruising to school is this?"

"I concur with Jake," Noah said. "Your automobile is quite nice. It's a surprise you haven't driven it before."

"I only drive it when I'm getting groceries, just feel like riding, or when heading to the beach," he replied. "Now, let's go. We gotta pick up the girls."

"Yeah, don't wanna make Gia wait," Jake said, making them look at him. "Or Emma."

Troy and Noah just laughed as they drove off. Five minutes later, they picked up the girls, who were wearing sunhats, shorts and t-shirts. Jake sighed a bit in disappointment, which Gia noticed.

"Were you hoping to see a bit more skin?" Gia asked.

Jake blushed, and started stammering, making the girls giggle.

"Just wait until we get to the beach, Jake, and we'll show you boys a lot more."

The girls giggled more at the guys' blushing faces.

"Let's just get Orion so we can go to the beach," Noah said, hoping to change the conversation.

"Alright, let's go," Troy said, silently thanking the Blue ranger for the change in subject.

So they got driving to the outskirts of town. When they got there, Orion was wearing silver swim trunks and a white shirt.

"So, you guys ready to go to the beach?" the alien asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Troy said.

Orion got in the car, and they drove to the beach, unaware of what was going on above them.

-Meanwhile, in the Armada Command Ship-

"I am sorry, my prince, but that's just how it is," Damaras said. "The reinforcements have just been called in, and they're coming from light years away. It won't be for two Earth days before we get more generals or X-Borgs."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Vekar shouted, throwing a tantrum.

"I have been observing the rangers for a while, and noticed they are going back to the place we attacked yesterday, which is apparently called a beach," Levira said. "I finished a device that will disguise me for four hours, and if I can get close to even one of the rangers, I might be able to find a way to defeat them."

"Who did you have in mind, the black and green ranger?" Vekar joked, making all but Levira laugh.

"I was under the influence of a love potion. Besides, I have someone else in mind."

"Whatever. Just go."

"As you command."

Levira got a watch-like device, setting the dial before going to earth.

"This is going to be so fun."

* * *

sorry for cutting it here. need help with the design for Levira's human disguise. oh, also, for Emma and Gia, I'm thinking Emma wears a pink two-piece with red polka dots and Gia wears a yellow bikini with black stripes. also thinking of giving Gia a snake tattoo on her butt to represent a certain man she's crushing on.


End file.
